frostholmfandomcom-20200214-history
Marrige of King Tobias and Lady Lissan
King Tobias Grimwalt announced his engagement to Lady Lissan of Grimwalt at the Third International Council at Pax Transit. Lady Lissan was visibly pregnant at the time. King Tobias invited the Heroes of Frotholm to attend, and Prince Sereg privately voiced doubts about the wisdom of the marriage. The wedding began in the Grimwalt Summer Palace, but the ceremony was abandoned part-way through, when the cake came alive and started attacking guests. It was also revealed that Lady Lissan was being impersonated by a succubus. The Wet Wedding Guru Calais Lux was selected to officiate and perform the marriage ceremony; Sir Mungo of the Glade was selected to act as body guard for the Prince; Warden Warden received official cake-cutting duties; and Iris and Lady Arianna acted as ushers. Shortly after the ceremony began, it became clear that Lady Lissan was reacting adversely to the Guru's generous use of Holy Water. Several gallons were left to leak onto the floor, and a ceremonial bowl "accidentally" tipped over her head. However, at King Tobias' request (and with a bit of intervention from the Spool of Istus) the ceremony progressed to the ring exchange. As soon as the rings were exchanged, the cake turned into a Fondant Golem and attacked, causing the King to give a general order of "Kill all the monsters!" which was generally interpreted to include Lady Lissan. It was also revealed that Lady Lissan had been tricked into donning a cursed ring of Dimensional Anchoring, and was not able to use her Demonic powers to teleport away. A battle erupted, and Prince Sereg struck the killing blow against the succubus. There were 8 casualties in the fray, although many lives were spared by swift action by the Heroes. After the bride, cake, ring bear, and thralls were defeated, King Tobias revealed that he'd been aware of Lady Lissan's deception from the start, and used the opportunity to recover the stolen Planar Plotter to Lady Arianna. The Book of Calais: Chapter 43 And so it came to pass that the Orthodox Pelorian customs were affirmed once again. Let no marriage commence without the formal blessings and purifications of the Sun Father, and let none unannointed by the divine light of Pelor enter into a union under false pretenses. It was with great wisdom that the Guru saw through the double deception of the Succubus and the King, and this lesson reminds us that wisdom often requires a second examination, an extra few seconds of thought. Do not rush to judgement, less ye disrupt the Good Works of others. Do not yeild justice, less you wait too long for Good Works to be done when you may be the Light's Strong Arm. We must be patient and trusting as Calais, with all the zeal and strength of Prince Sereg, a Chosen Hero of Pelor! Foresight and bravery such as these are great gifts of wisdom indeed, and so another great Miracle was done in Grimwalt when the Succubus lay slain, and the Kingdom secure. So sayeth Calais, and so sayeth Pelor!